Book One: Hunter's Dream
by Octobers-Blessing
Summary: The Clans are out for a harsh leafbare. All ready cats are dying, but not of the cold. Can four new apprentices reveal the cause of the mysterious deaths and stop the Clans from facing war with each other? T for safety. Please Read and Review.
1. The Clans

_My first Warriors fiction. I own nothing Warriors related. The characters and plot are my own. Enjoy._

* * *

**CurrentClan**

**Leader:** Littlestar - A small she-cat with dark fur and bright green eyes

**Deputy:** Splinterfoot - A lean, brown tom

**Medicine Cat:** Bushpelt - A tabby tom with a usually messy coat

Apprentice - _Larkwing_

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Trunklegs - A heavy-set tabby

Hawkeye - Ginger tabby with intense blue eyes

Apprentice - _Silverpaw_

Pebblestep - Small smoke-colored tabby she-cat

Dewtongue - Attractive silver tabby with amber eyes

Larkwing - A golden tabby she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

Crookedear - Dusty brown tom with a torn ear

Rosethistle - A white and ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentices:** **(More than six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Silverpaw - A pale silver tom with a darker mask around his blue eyes

**Queens:**

Falcon - A pretty golden tabby with a white under belly; mate - Hawkeye

**StormClan**

**Leader:** Calmstar - A sandy long-haired tom

**Deputy:** Lakeflower - A cream colored she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Whispertail - A short-haired ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Iceheart - Gray tabby with blue-gray eyes

Apprentice - _Dreampaw_

Streakpelt - Ginger tom with white paws and brown eyes

Addertail - A dark brown tabby with a slender tail

Apprentice - _Shrewpaw_

Orchidsky - Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Redfur - A deep ginger tom with brown eyes

Darkheart - Black tom with white chest, paw and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shrewpaw - A brown tom with darker paws

Dreampaw - A silver-white spotted tabby with golden eyes and large ears

**Queens:**

Bluepool - A black she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes; mate - Iceheart

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** Harshstar - A viscious looking tom with hard yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Barktongue - Long-haired dirt-colored tabby with dark eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Heatherfur - A gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Grasspelt - A long-haired black tom with green eyes

Poppytail - A ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice - _Jasminepaw_

Robinstorm - A ginger she-cat with whte paws and a brown tail-tip

Ashwing - A pale gray she-cat with one whte paw and amber eyes

Apprentice - _Eaglepaw_

Jayfeather - A pale gray tom with blue eyes and white paws

Apprentice - _Graypaw_

**Apprentices:**

Jasminepaw - A small, pretty she-cat with gentle blue eyes

Graypaw - A gray tabby tom

Eaglepaw - A golden brown tabby with one white paw

**DuskClan**

**Leader:** Shadestar - Large black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Nightfrost - Small black tom with pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Crowface - Gray tom wth black paws and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Blazepelt - Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - _Goldenpaw_

Stoneclaw - White tom with black paws

Apprentice - _Quickpaw_

Eve - Brown she-cat; ex rogue

Forestfur - Brown tabby tom; ex rogue

Rosebrook - Tri-colored ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice - _Smokepaw_

Windflight - White tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw - Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Smokepaw - Smoky gray tom with paler muzzle

Quickpaw - Pale gray she-cat with one darker paw

**Queens:**

Bloodrose - Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes; mate - Shadestar


	2. Gathering

**One**

Dreampaw slinked behind her mentor, her golden eyes wide. She hadn't been paying much attenton to the young warror, her ears twitching with impatience.

"What _is_ it Dreampaw?" Iceheart finally asked, turning to glared at her with his sharp blue eyes.

The spotted apprentice said nothing, the morning dew clung to her silver coat as she took a step back, her nose twitching at the scent of an animal scurrying into the warm rays of the sun. A cold breeze blew, making her fur stand on end.

"Dreampaw..."

"What were my parents like?"

Iceheart stared at her for a while, trying to see if she was serious. She had never asked about them, though he knew they must have been on the young she-cat's mind. She had been just a kit when she had been orphaned. Her father gave his life to protect the Clan, his mate, and unborn kit. Her mother had died when she was just a moon, protecting the nursery selflessly during a raid by rogues from the mountains, two of which settled in DuskClan. It still hurt to think of Dreamhunter. The tom had been his closest friend.

"Is that what you've thinking about?"

Dreampaw shrugged her narrow shoulders, batting away at a rotting leaf. "I met two cats in a dream."

"Well," Iceheart sat down and flicked his tail. "Dreamhunter was a great warrior, and recieved dreams like a medicine cat. Just like you, I'd suppose. Your mother was the envy of every tom. She was as fierce as any of them."

A proud meow escaped the apprentice as she heard her mentor's praise. She nodded, pacing in a circle before continuing towards the creek. There were many water borders between StormClan and CurrentClan. There was a stream nearby, a runoff that ran onto StormClan territory. They didn't depend much on the fish from the water, but it was a useful to know how to swim when the waters rose and the fish were plenty.

Dreampaw leapt onto the rocks, agile despite the frozen water coating them. She watched Iceheart as he leapt up after her. She scooted down the rocks until she her paw was just above the water. She could see the rocky bottom and the tiny fish meandering in it. She waited patiently for her mentor to join her. He felt less comfortable on these rocks, because they were rounder, thanks to the small waterfall that ran over their surfaces and kept them polished. He stepped over his apprentice's long legs, amazed that any cat could be built with such a body and not notice. Dreampaw looked up when she felt the heat of her mentor's fur brushing against hers as he leaned against her for balance. Iceheart was a strong warrior, but knew when he was not in his element.

"Okay, Dreampaw-"

"Don't cast a shadow, don't make a sound." Dreampaw purred, her tail curling in amusement.

"So you _have_ been paying attention."

"I'm going to be a warrior, just like my father." She turned her golden gaze upon him. Iceheart blinked, her eyes held such promise and determination that he could have sworn he was an apprentice again, training beside Dreamhunter. She turned back to the water and stretched out her paw. She pulled it back, repositioned herself, and struck out at the water so quickly that Iceheart hadn't even blinked before he had seen the silver fish flopping on the rocks, followed by a hiss. Dreampaw barely had enough time to blink before a silver cat leapt upon her. The two cats landed in the creek, hissing and spatting.

"Silverpaw, what are you doing?"

"She took my fish!"

"You're on StormClan territory! Codebreaker!"

"I'm sorry, Iceheart. If I could just get Silverpaw..." The tom craned his neck, trying to pull his apprentice away without getting himself entangled in the fight. Iceheart leapt down the rocks and landed in the water, snatching Dreampaw by the scruff of her neck. The two mentors pulled their apprentices away. Dreampaw yowled as her fish flopped back into the water.

"Look at what you did!"

"_Me_? It was my fish!"

"Calm down," Iceheart mumbled through her fur. She had unsheathed her claws, and was now trying to lash out at the CurrentClan apprentice.

"Stay out of our water," The spotted apprentice hissed, her eyes flashing as Iceheart finally let her go. She shook herself like a dog, then leapt up the rocks.

"Sure! Just give us our creek back!" Silverpaw shouted. His tail lashing, he left Hawkeye's side, slinking back towards his own camp.

"I'm sorry about that," Hawkeye apologized. "It's been a tough leafbare, and this is only the early frost."

Iceheart gave him a solemn nod. It would be hard for a Clan that depended so much on fish to survive any leafbare. "I won't report it, but if Calmstar asks why my apprentice is missing fur, I will tell him. And next time, don't bring such a territorial apprentice on your patrol."

"He is our only apprentice. He has to leave camp sometime." Hawkeye sighed, watching his paws in embarrasment over his pupil's behavior. "I ask no favors." Hawkeye bowed his head and turned away, hurrying to catch up to his apprentice. Though he had been named for his intense eyes, he couldn't help but shiver under Iceheart's glare.

As soon as they reached camp Dreampaw stalked to the apprentices' den. Iceheart sighed, watching her retreating form for a moment.

"Hello Iceheart."

"Hello Bluepool," His eyes clouded with worry. "Why aren't you in the nursery?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh kill... I saw Dreampaw," She lowered her voice. "How was your training session?"

"Fine. She does have the makings of a warrior. But I wouldn't expect less from 'Hunter's kin. She wasn't paying much attention - she never does - but this time was different, so I took her to the Wet Stones so she could fish. We ran into a CurrentClan warrior and his apprentice."

"Did anything happen?" Her deep blue eyes were already searching his body for wounds.

"No. Here, this is a good one - go back in the nursery before you freeze."

Bluepool purred. "You forget I'm just having your kits, not that I'm one myself." Regardless, she took her freshkill, and, giving her cheek a quick rub against his, retreated into the nursery. Iceheart watched his mate go, then sighed as he made his way to the leader's den. Calmstar always asked for a full report on the apprentices, everyday. Since there were only two it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Calmstar?" Iceheart waited patiently behind the stiff wall of mounted rocks. Some were out of place, making steps for cats to climb if they wanted to talk to the leader. Of course, for those inabled they could walk around the wall. But out of respect for Calmstar, most cats just climbed. It was here cats gathered, and in the cold crevice Calmstar slept alone on a bed of moss as his mate helped tent to the queens and kits in the nursery.

It was Lakeflower who greeted him, leaping down the rocks silently, her dark blue eyes shone with affection for her fellow warrior. "Calmstar will see you now." She purred, whisking away to finish her duties before the time came for a gathering.

Iceheart carefully entered the den, giving his leader a polite bow. "Did you want a report?"

"Yes."

"The borders are fine, though by the scent, DuskClan is getting more hostile. Dreampaw is an excellent apprentice, though she never seems to pay attention. But she's such a fighter! She can take one look at you and make you immobile, she's that observant. For instance, today she was fighting with Shrewpaw, and he was pinned in moments. It's unbelievable."

Calmstar nodded. "Anything else? Why do you smell like CurrentClan?"

"Ah. Well, I took Dreampaw to Wet Stones - she's been really withdrawn lately - and Hawkeye's apprentice, Silverpaw, accused Dreampaw of taking his prey. They fought a bit, but Hawkeye and I broke them up."

"Really?" Calmstar flicked his tail, then started to pace. "Tell Dreampaw she's going to the Gathering."

"Her first."

"Yes. You may leave, I know you're anxious to share tongues with Bluepool. Don't worry. Rosethistle has been in the nursery with her all day."

"Thank you, Calmstar."

The leader nodded, flicking his tail before following the warrior out of the den.

_))-((-))-((-))-((_

Procession towards the Great Hollow was quick. All cats present were eager to see their fellow warriors and to see how starvation was treating each Clan. Dreampaw, despite being excited over her first Gathering, was half asleep, her head falling. This caused her to lose her step and tread over Iceheart's tail. He hissed, then stepped away from her. When he saw the look of confusion and fear on his apprentice's face, he had to step close to her again. "Dreampaw? Dreampaw, can you hear me?"

_))-((-))-((-))-((_

The frozen dew rose into the black sky. There was no moon, yet the stars yeilded enough light for her to see that she was at Wet Stones. A chilled mist rolled off of the rocks. White light poured through the haze, making two shimmering figures visible.

"There she is, Dreamhunter, just like I said."

The cat that spoke was a gorgeous silver-white queen, her yellow-golden eyes shown with delight. "I named her well."

"You did," The warrior purred, brushing past his mate to examine his namesake. "Dreampaw, how is my Clan?"

The apprentice couldn't speak. Her throat had constricted as if she had swollen a bad berry.

"Dreampaw, we must tell you something important. Time is running out, and the peace of the Clans may be forever lost. _Dawn will turn to Dusk._"

Now the hazy voice of her father mixed with the light meow of her mother. "_Only four the Clans may trust. Find the star, burning bright. There is the key to winning the fight. Golden is a color of pure, Gray will stand strong. Silver alone will not belong, but Hunter's Dream will rid the stream of Shade's posionous claw._"

Her mother purred, her body fading, yet twinkling brightly. "Find those to help you, but no one else must know."

"Mother! Father! I don't know what to do. Don't leave me yet!" But she couldn't follow them. She tried desperately, but her legs would not move. She watched them miserably as they padded up Silverpelt, joining the other cats who now walked with their anscestors.

"Is she all right?" Shrewpaw looked down at his denmate fearfully.

"Maybe the excitement got to her." Iceheart reasoned, prodding Dreampaw.

A DuskClan warrior purred. "Or maybe StormClan doesn't have enough food to feed their apprentices. If they can't even feed them how do they expect to handle the next few moons?"

"That's not true!" Shrewpaw's fur stood on end. Iceheart swiped his tail over the tom's mouth. "It's a gathering. Wait until they cross our territory before you get hostile."

Shrewpaw sighed, then turned his attention back to Dreampaw. She hissed, and the two toms backed away, her tail lashing the air like an angry adder.

"What happened?" Iceheart asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Dreampaw tore at the earth with unsheathed claws. Iceheart sighed, leaving her to join the other warriors. Shrewpaw brushed his tail along her side in a comforting gesture. "Do you want to go talk to the other apprentices?"

Dreampaw shrugged, following him down the hill to where the apprentices sat sharing tongues. She sat down, her ear twitching in frustration. She saw an apprentice walking towards her and realized immediately who it was. "Dreampaw?"

She looked up at him, suddenly embarressed. Had he seen her faint? It seemed like all of the cats had. "Hi Silverpaw. Sorry about-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I-"

"Dreampaw!" Shrewpaw bounded toward her, pressing his side into her fur. She leaned away, about to introduce her rude denmate when she saw Silverpaw turn and walk away.

"Shrewpaw!"

"That's the CurrentClan apprentice from earlier. He wasn't bothering you?" He blinked innocently. Dreampaw could feel his muscles tensing in excitement. "The Gathering's about to start!"


	3. Smells and Dreams

_I own nothing Warriors related. The characters and plot are my own. Sorry it took so long to update. School, other fics, holidays and such. I'll try my best to update at least every other week! Please leave a review! (To my soul reviewer, thanks! Lol)

* * *

_

**Two**

Dreampaw looked up when she heard Littlestar's soft, yet commanding yowl. Dreampaw glanced at all the cats around her. Shrewpaw, sensing her nervousness, gave her a reassuring purr.

"We welcome all cats to the hollow. It is at this time, when the moon is high and full that we may come under StarClan to meet peacefully." The she-cat bowed her head towards Shadestar, inviting him to speak. Shadestar stood, glaring at the cats below him, his claws ruthlessly tearing at the bark beneath his paws.

"I am proud to announce that our Clan is doing well. Though the frost is early, we expect to have enough prey to feed our Clan - and any other not able to feed themselves."

"Is he suggesting the Clans cannot get by without their crowfood?" Shrewpaw growled. Dreampaw turned her head to look at him, swiping her tail across his mouth. He grew silent, lowering his head when Addlertail glared at him.

"Thank you, Shadestar. It is very kind of you to offer, thought it _is_ early. Your prey has yet to hide."

Shadestar shrugged his massive shoulders, stepping back so Calmstar may have the ledge.

"We have a new medicine cat to take place of Branchfoot. Our Clan trusts Whispertail to lead us through leafbare." Calmstar returned to his place beside Harshstar. The tom spoke next.

"DawnClan has two new apprentices, Jasminepaw and Eaglepaw."

"CurrentClan continues to fish until the water gets too cold." Littlestar smiled slightly. "It's time to put our training to use - since most of you forget that CurrentClan cats are just as capable on land as they are in water."

Calmstar gave Littlestar a concerned look, but the she-cat ignored it. "Our Clan has enough prey on land." She met each leader's eye. "We will not need any assistance this leafbare."

Shadestar nodded. "This Gathering is dismissed."

Dreampaw stood, her golden eyes searching for Silverpaw. She wasn't able to find the CurrentClan apprentice, as Shrewpaw was pouncing on her like an excited kit waiting for his apprenticeship. Dreampaw growled angrily. "Mouse-brain."

Shrewpaw blinked, then purred, taking the response as a compliment. Calmstar passed them, eyeing the two apprentices before turning to his mate, Rosethistle. Dreampaw followed the older cats sadly, her head bowed in deep thought.

Shrewpaw, immediately sensing her mood became serious. "You had a dream," He stated.

Dreampaw glanced at him, then nodded. "Yes."

"Do you tell anyone about your dreams?"

"Iceheart, sometimes," She said distantly, watching her paws.

"Would you tell someone else?"

"I'll wait for the right cat. Maybe Whispertail."

"You don't want to be a medicine cat? It's never too late."

"I want to fight for my Clan. Besides, Iceheart says I don't pay enough attention to my duties as it is. I could never learn all those herbs."

"I think you'd make a good medicine cat or warrior."

Dreampaw gave a soft purr. "Thank you, Shrewpaw."

Rosethistle flicked her tail along Calmstar's side as she listened to the younger cats' conversation. "Perhaps they're getting along?"

Calmstar nodded. It was good to see that at least cats in StormClan were able to react well with one another, despite the smaller freshkill pile. He knew it was only a matter of time until tempers started to flare.

_))-((-))-((-))-((_

Silverpaw winced as the medicine cat apprentice pressed some herbs against his paw. "Larkwing, that hurts!"

"Sorry, it's for your own good. We don't want the scratch to get infected. We can't afford our only apprentice to get ill. Done – see? That wasn't so bad."

"Only apprentice?" Silverpaw flinched at the words. He hated being the only apprentice. He didn't have the luxury of being compared to apprentices of other clans. Instead, he was compared to CurrentClan warriors. He had triple chores and was under a lot of stress, all of this seemed meaningless when you took a look at his mentor – Hawkeye.

Larkwing saw the panic in the silver apprentice's eyes and quickly added: "But Falcon'll kit soon, so don't expect Hawkeye to be so hard on you."

Silverpaw sighed. Falcon was Larkwing's kin. The two were the closest things to friends he had. "I just wish I could fight an angry fish and not Hawkeye," He mumbled.

Larkwing laughed, nodding in agreement. "He _is_ a good fighter. Look at it this way – you'll be able to show the kits some moves when they become apprentices."

A smile wound its way onto Silverpaw's muzzle as he thought about Larkwing's words. He lifted his paw. "Can I walk on it?"

"You should be good for a while, but when it aches give yourself a break." She licked his ear. "You deserve it."

Silverpaw watched her go. As soon as she was gone the infuriating scent that had been haunting him the entire day returned. He ignored it, picking a fish from the freshkill pile to give to Falcon. By the time he had finished the rest of his duties, everyone was asleep. He snorted. There had been a scent in his nose the _entire_ day. He couldn't eat, because he imagined he was eating the holder of the scent. Now he couldn't sleep, because he knew he'd dream of going on an endless journey to find the origin of the scent. He growled in frustration, bounding out of camp to find the source of the smell.

He found himself walking towards Wet Stones, the property CurrentClan had given StormClan when Calmstar had allowed Littlestar to take part of Raining Valley. He blinked when he saw a silhouette on top of the rocks.

She held a perfect stance, her silver-white fur littered with black-gray spots and stripes, an unusual sort of tabby. The moon cast a light over the creek's surface. Silverpaw thought it was odd that she sat alone on the rocks, unless she had snuck out of her camp, too.

All the same, the scent led here. The light, troublesome thought on his mind was Dreampaw.

He sighed. The she-cat was crazy, from a different Clan, and looked eerily beautiful in the water.

"Dreampaw?" Silverpaw ventured.

It appeared that she hadn't heard him. Just as he was about to call again, she picked her way down the stones and stared at him. "Silverpaw?"

"Are you running away from your Clan?"

"No, I haven't found three cats to come with me, yet."

"What three cats?"

Dreampaw blinked as her ears started twitching madly.

"Do you have a tick?" Silverpaw asked, flicking his tail in amusement.

"_No_," Dreampaw licked her paw and washed her face. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what? Why not?"

"StarClan said so," She murmured.

Now Silverpaw was intrigued. "You share tongues with StarClan? You're not a medicine cat's apprentice."

"My father used to have dreams, too…"

"Really? Tell me about your dream."

"I'm waiting for the right cat," Dreampaw responded, the words coming out of her mouth without a thought. She let out a laugh when she realized Shrewpaw was not asking the question. "Silverpaw!" She gasped. "You're silver! My father was Dreamhunter… I'm Hunter's kin!"

"Sure…" Silverpaw looked at his reflection in the water, then back at Dreampaw. He took a few steps away from her. "I think. What does it matter?"

"It matters to all the Clans! You, me, and two others must stop DawnClan from joining DuskClan and taking over the valley!"


End file.
